


the kane-toews'

by isobela



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isobela/pseuds/isobela
Summary: jonny and pat are growing their family. what'll happen? a series of drabbles and cute scenarios. sorry if no capitalizations bother you!





	1. sleeping sun

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave down in the comments:  
> which last name should i pick?:  
> toews-kane  
> kane-toews  
> kane  
> toews
> 
> some phrases of french in the fic. all from google translate so sorry if some are wrong. also this is written for a friend so vvvv informal writing (if thats what you call it) but its fluff and its cute and i love it a lot.

jonny and kaner trying to lull their 4 year old daughter, Rosaline (if u wanna know, her full name is rosaline andree kane-toews), to sleep. shes worried to death since its her first day of preschool the next day. so jonny is sitting in her rocking chair, holding her. shes curled up into a ball and crying. kaner says,”Hey Rosie? Do you want to read your favourite book?” Rosie lifts her head from her Daddy’s chest a bit, looks at her Dad in the eye and slowly nods. kaner smiles, showing his dimples and grabs the huge book of 13 dr. seuss stories. he reads the sleep book in weird voices, making weird faces at his husband and his daughter. jonny chuckles then smiles a bit. in just a little while, jonny is asleep, but rosie is still awake. kaner laughs and says to rosie,”shhhh, your daddy is asleep. let’s get you into bed, eh?” rosie nods once again and kaner slowly gets her from the arms of jonny and tucks her in bed. she closes her eyes and kaner turns the light off, leaving jonny in the rocking chair. the chair was always comfortable anyways. 


	2. see each sunrise as a gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a normal morning in the toews-kane household

 

jonny and kaner trying to juggle their twins, esme and leo (full names: esme sofia kane-toews and leo crawford kane-toews), while getting rosaline ready for school. kaner is spoon feeding esme and leo some applesauce while theyre sitting in their baby chairs, gurgling happily. kaner wipes the drool and applesauce off their chins and fat lil cheeks (aka THE CUTEST THING THAT COULD EVER HAPPEN IN LIFE). meanwhile, jonny is frenchbraiding rosaline’s hair and listening to her talk about her best friend jenny and how her friend lilly is being so annoying (“ne dites pas que, rosaline! (don’t say that, rosaline!)”)and how shes doing in hockey (shes a goalie. her idols are corey crawford, carey price, and marc-andre fleury. she has a crush on michal neuvirth and martin jones. she thinks hilary knight is “super pretty” and wants to be like nana fujimoto). theyre both speaking in canadian french. before long theyre all ready. jonny walks downstairs with rosie, and apple sauce is on the ground

“que se passe-t-il, kaner?” (what the hell kaner?)

 

“uh, what?” (theyve been together 10 years and live in victoriaville most o the time and kaner still hasnt learned how to speak french.)

 

“it means, what the heck kaner.” jonny says with a death stare.

 

“oh. i’ll clean it up later, ‘kay?”

 

“surrrreee.” 

 

“no, really!” 

 

jonny gives kaner a smile and a kiss and the same for leo and esme. rosie gives her dad a hug and a kiss and her little brother and sister a hug. jonny and rosie get in the car and drive to school.


	3. an everglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the day rosaline andrée toews-kane was born.

jonny cries. a lot. and so does kaner. and so does their surrogate mother, grace. of course, they’re happy tears.

“rosaline andrée toews-kane. she’s beautiful.” the nurse says.

“sure is.” kaner and jonny smile at each other because they said the same thing at the same time.


	4. about to make the stars come out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rosie's first play date.

Rosaline’s first play date. Well, “play date” More like Rosies first “sitting on A play mat with my dads’ friends kid while slobbering all over the place and biting various toys while my dads are talking with their friend” date. Patrick sharp is over at the Kane-toews household with his lil baby son, Blake. kaner, sharpy, and jonny are all sat on stools, cups of coffee in front of them on the island. the babies are sitting on a rainbow playmat on the floor, lego duplos and random toys strung about. 

kaner, sharpy, and jonny are talking about the usual bro dad stuff. “how are sadie and maddy? how’s abby?” “you see the cubs game last week? damn, that was good.” they talk about sports and blah blah blah etc. then the guys just stop. they just stop. and look at their kids sitting on the ground. somehow facing each other. rosies little fingers are on blakes lil baby cheeks and then she kisses him. on the cheeks. somehow??? rosaline babbles baby talk. blakey babbles back. they all rush to get their phones out, taking videos and sending them to moms, wives, sisters, teammates. posting on instagram and twitter. everyone eats it up.


	5. call it magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rosaline's puppy dog eyes

rosie is a master of the puppy dog eyes, much like jonny is. her dads cannot, and i repeat, cannot, resist it. at all. she pulls the puppy dog skills out when she needs something, when shes sad, whenever. its adorable. rosie learned it from the best, her daddy (jonny)

“cmon pat! why not?”

“we can’t just let her get everything she wants because shes adorable as all hell.”

“but the look on her face.”

“you have to resist the puppy dog eyes.”


	6. bright red rose

“rosaline’s cute because of me!” says kaner

jonny scoffs and says,”where’d she get the puppy dog eyes from then?”

“you, but look at her hair! its all curly and cute just like mine, plus she got the blue eyes from me.”

“whatever helps you sleep at night, bud.”

“thanks.”

“but im the reason shes cute.” jonny walks away after the last word and kaner is left on the couch with an extremely offended look on his face.


	7. precious jewel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> esme's bear. yay theres finally a chapter about one of the other kids because this has been very rosie centric

esme is  _ obsessed _ with this build a bear her unky (uncle) sharpy got her. she brings it  _ evvvveeeerrrryyyyyywwwwhhhhheeeeerrrrreeee. _ her dads takes her to hawks games. she brings it. her dads take her to the park. she brings it. her dads take her skating. she brings it. its adorable, but one time, one of the bears stitches on the back broke and the fluff inside was coming out. she broke down (b-b-but barry’s bweeding!” with a quivering lip and snot dripping from her nose. jonny wipes tears from her cheeks and reassures her. kaner rushes to get tissues. its a sad sad day.) when kaners mom comes over, she stitches him back up. yay!

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr! username: daddyjasondemers


End file.
